


thank you, jae

by woobff



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fanboy! sunwoo, idol! eric, ot12 the boyz!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: when sunwoo said he lived the y/n moment, he definitely didn't envision himself going through a rollercoaster of emotions and life-changing experience.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	thank you, jae

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi! this has taken me so long so i decided to finish it before i procrastinate any longer! 
> 
> this is for ara! i hope it met your expectations and made you happy while reading it! 
> 
> nonetheless, enjoy this sort of rushed work ( i tried my best )
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> [ anyways there's one conversation where it's all italics, that just means it was whispering ]

" dad c'mon! we're _late_! " sunwoo whines, stomping his feet like a five-year-old wanting candy. 

it's three in the afternoon, the skies sunny but filled with blotches of white clouds. the stadium sunwoo was in was filled to the brim, almost everyone having to squeeze their way through to walk. 

and of _course_ the stadium was full because the group that was performing was well known despite having debuted a year and a half ago. 

they're called _the boyz_ , consisting of eleven members, the youngest being a '00 liner and a rapper. and also sunwoo's favorite. 

sunwoo found the group when they were having a public performance at Hongdae street, performing their debut song, boy, and other few covers like beautiful, don't wanna cry and even cheer up. 

the versatility of the performances did attract sunwoo and even distracted him, that he walked on straight to a pole the moment eric _winked_ at him. 

ever since that incident, sunwoo couldn't stop watching their performances on youtube or going to their busking stops. 

after a year of waiting for tour stops, they released news of having their _first_ Asia tour, Seoul's being on May seventh and sunwoo couldn't stop crying when he read the news or even after buying the tickets online. 

bring back forward to the current situation, the queue sunwoo was supposed to be in was long, and he can't blame it. because VIP holders were supposed to line up for their lanyard and wrist bands three hours prior the concert. 

" yah _sunwoo_! i'm this close to leaving you here if you don't stop it. i'm a fifty-six-year-old man, " sunwoo's father chastised, but still following his son to the queue line. 

" alright _alright_ i'm sorry old man, " the son teases earning a smack to the back of his head. 

  
after getting their wrist bands and getting their tickets verified, sunwoo and his dad found themselves standing in the middle section of the barricade. 

" wait dad, are you sure you'll be okay to stand for two hours? " sunwoo asked, gnawing his lips in worry. 

he had been too excited about being at the concert, he totally forgot about his dad accompanying him throughout the concert. 

" don't worry sunu-ah, i brought a folded stool. i'll sit when my knees hurt, " his dad replied, with a smile that soothe the younger's worry. 

  
okay, to be honest, he didn't expect himself to have weak knees. or have _trembling knees_ even. 

but how could his knees remain strong when eric keeps coming to his side, with the _biggest smile_ while doing fanservice to him. 

he could proudly said he lived his _y/n moment_ because how else could he said it when all eric does was shoot finger hearts at him, records himself with sunwoo's phone and even goes the extra mile to just sit infront of sunwoo all the while singing. 

sunwoo could hear the snickers his dad let out and the jealous whines and complaints from other fans. 

when the ending ment came, sunwoo stop recording and instead opt for audio recording as he prefers being in the moment as of right now. 

" our first stop in our hometown and that's really amazing oh my god, " sangyeon, the leader says, earning cheers from the crowd. 

" thank you for all the enthusiastic response and cheers you guys have given for the two hours! and to the _abeoji_ , thank you for coming and watching us, " eric cheers out, making the group to gasp in surprise before bowing a 90 degree bow. 

and sunwoo swore he could see a _cheeky_ smile on eric's face as he said that. 

  
" so that _eric boy,_ " sunwoo's father starts, a playful smile on his face as he starts the engine of the car. 

" _appa_ , you better stop, " the son counters back, making him laugh. 

  
after that incident at the concert, sunwoo's phone had _not_ once stop ringing with notifications. 

from his bestfriends, from his twitter friends and comments under his concert threads. 

and maybe even text messages coming from a certain somebody who sunwoo doesn't know because his dad passed it to him. 

_" sunwoo, you got a number, " his dad said once they enter the house, taking out a small note from the pocket of his jacket._

_a number_ _?_

_" from who? " the son asked, eyebrows arched in confusion, but he couldn't lie that his heart skipped a beat._

_someone gave him their number? someone was actually interested in him?_

_" i don't know, he passed me when i was in the bathroom. just give him a text soon, he seemed genuinely happy when i accepted the note, " sunwoo's dad says softly, before giving the boy's back a soft pat._

  
_jae_ !! : you look cute today <3 

_sunu_ ^__^ : i didn't post anything?

_jae_ !! : my heart can sense it 

sunwoo couldn't help that his heart skipped a beat or how his cheeks managed to blush shade of red. because this jae guy, he would give sunwoo compliments every day. 

  
_jae_!! : have you eaten lunch? 

_sunu_ ^__^ : have yet to! i have loads of revision to do. 

_jae_ !! : aaa :<< please eat soon!! i don't want a sad sunwoo :(( 

_sunu_ ^__^ : yes jae, i'll eat!! 

_jae_!! : by the way are you feeling better? you seemed really broken-hearted yesterday when we talked :(( 

_jae_!! : i feel so bad i couldn't comfort you :( 

_sunu_ ^__^ : aaa please don't :( i'm fine now! i promise <3 

_jae_!! : still gonna send you those cat memes :p

_jae_!! : i have to go now :(( practice starts soon, bye sunu!! have a gud day <333 

_sunu_ ^__^ : u too jae <333

  
and sunwoo indeed had a good day afterward. and he won't lie, a part of the reason was jae.

  
" yah kim sunwoo! it's _the boyz_! " mina, his best friend screamed from the couch, as she turns up the volume of the television, making said boy rush to her.

" look it's their interview! the one that got trended in twitter! " she continues. 

and yes indeed, they were. 

" so eric- _ssi_ , what do you think about the word love? " the interviewer asked, and sunwoo knows it's a trick question. 

you could either answer it in a very basic manner or add your twist to it and see whether the response you get is _positive_ and _negative_. 

almost the whole group went silent for a while before the youngest cleared his throat and taking the mic that was given to him. 

" love is quite a _big_ word, especially since i'm still a teen, but for me, i think it's very heartwarming. because the love i have for my hyungs make me feel very content and grounded, " Eric says, making sunwoo's heart soar in endearment. 

" so _wise_ eric, " haknyeon teases making everyone laugh, even sunwoo and mina who were watching. 

the mood lightened up so fast, that the viewers found themselves smiling as if they were there. 

" bringing that forward, are you seeing _anyone_? " the interviewer adds on, making the boy in question flustered for a moment. 

" yeah, the person is really sweet. but that's for me to know and for you to find out, " eric says, a playful smile on his face. 

" _watch out_ world, " jacob adds on, earning laughter from the whole set. 

and sunwoo didn't know why his heart skipped a beat. there's no way the boy he's texting, is the boy he's watching right now. 

_that's just delusional._

  
it was finally august, meaning it's pre midterms week. cue all-nighters of revision and finishing of assignments, along with ruined sleeping schedule. 

currently, two thirty am, sunwoo was beyond exhausted. he couldn't bear to look at his law notes anymore without crying or throwing it away. 

_ding_! 

putting away his pen, he grabbed his phone, a smile immediately forming on his face when a name flashed on his phone screen. 

_jae_!! : saw your story :(( do you need a companion? 

_sunu_ ^__^ : it's fine :(( i don't want to bother you :(( 

_jae_!! : you're not bothering me :(( 

_jae_!! : do you want me to call you or? 

_sunu_ ^__^ : call please 

_[ jae !! is calling you... ]_

  
" _sunu_? " the voice broke the silence in his room, 

" _jae_? " sunwoo replies, earning a light chuckle from the other. 

" yeah it's me! wait you sound pretty _tired_ , are you sure you're okay? " jae starts, and sunwoo could hear the guilt in his voice. 

chuckling a bit, he closed his books shut before moving to his bed and get comfy under his blankets. 

" your voice is soothing, so i gave up studying, " sunwoo confesses making the other laugh. 

and if sunwoo fell asleep to the voice of jae for the next hour, he woke up the next day _feeling refreshed as ever._

a few days passed and sunwoo found himself sitting in front of the television, a bowl of ramen on the table as he awaits the interview to play on the screen.

he had just finished his revisions, books scattered next to him along with his study glasses that were thrown aside haphazardly. 

the boy doesn't know why his heart was beating so fast, practically thumping aggressively against his ribcage _today_. 

he knew the minor reason was how jae and he had started talking more, and this isn't text messages no more.

_it's phone calls._ and that was another level in their friendship.

and sunwoo found himself longing for that time at night where jae would still talk to him, not minding how he still knew sunwoo would fall asleep on him an hour in. 

the greeting from the boyz on the screen woke him up from the flashbacks he had. 

" okay guys, today we have a very _interesting_ head topic for our interview, " the interviewer says, making every member clap their hand in excitement. 

" but firstly, let's ask our boys on set _how are they_? it's been hectic the few months because you guys have tour right? " he starts, 

and of course, everyone hummed in agreement before sangyeon was given the mic by the youngest. 

" it's been hectic and tiring because it's our first ever tour but we're _also very happy_ because we get to go to every country and perform for our fans, " he answered, earning a satisfied hum from the interviewer. 

the next few questions varies from favorite food from overseas, to favorite tourist attraction they've visited and to their favorite member to room with. 

" eric! because he's the cleanest! " hyunjoon joked, making said boy smack his arm in retaliation. 

" also because eric is fun to _tease_ at, " hyunjae added, resulting into the whole group to burst into laughter. 

sunwoo too couldn't help but snort at the confession. 

" aa eric, your hyungs do love you a lot don't they? " the interviewer chided, a fond smile on her face. 

" and _speaking_ about love, eric-ssi, do you have anyone special? " she adds on smoothly, and even sunwoo who was watching flinched a little on the spot. 

but none of the members reacted the way the fanboy did. indeed almost all were wearing proud smiles on their face, even the quiet chanhee were sending knowing glances to the youngest. 

" uh yeah actually, he's my someone, " eric says, cheeks blushing a light red hue. 

and the set erupted into " _oohhs_ " even the staff members behind set. 

" should we do a surprise call? " kevin asked, earning roars of agreement and not even a second later, eric's phone was in the owner's hand. 

" oh my god this is embarrassing, " the youngest starts unlocking his phone just as the cameraman streamed it. 

and sunwoo knew that picture on the home screen _anywhere_. the white jeans with chains dangling at the hip, along with a checkered outwear tucked into the pants, and the multi silver rings on the fingers. 

_that's him!_

that's his fit from the seoul stop. that he posted on his instagram. 

" oh god, even the name is adorable! " younghoon cooes and sunwoo swore he saw his life flashed before his eyes. 

_sunu ^__^_

" call him! hurry up ric, " hyunjae fusses, making the younger press the button but it never went to call. 

it went to _video_ call. 

and not few seconds later, sunwoo's phone vibrated next to him, along with the name display _jae_!! 

his eyes glanced from the television screen to his phone, heart thumping in nervousness before he decided to just press the answer button. 

and the first thing he hears was the chaos of screaming which he didn't know if it came from his phone or the tv. 

muting the volume, he carefully covered the front camera with his thumb. 

" _hello_? " sunwoo starts, voice wavering, 

" _uh sunu?_ " eric greets and the fanboy almost lost it when he sees how eric was glitching in his seat. 

" _do you mind we uncover the camera lens. both of us,_ " he adds on, biting his lips in apprehension. 

_" and uh, don't freak out_ , " eric whispers out, 

" _o- okay_ , " sunwoo says, slowly removing his thumb just as jae did, 

and both of them were speechless. 

jae - _the eric sohn_ is looking into him, through the phone screen, other members behind him. 

cheers of applause could be heard, buzzing at the background but all sunwoo could focus was the gentle smile on the other boy's face as his lips mumbled out a soft ' _hi_ '.

" _you're eric_ , " the fanboy whispers but the idol could still hear, nodding his head softly. 

" _i'm sorry i hid it from you,_ " eric apologizes in a hushed tone, 

" _can we talk in private? later after your interview,_ " sunwoo changes the topic, but still flashing a smile to the other to ensure he knows he's not mad. 

earning a nod, sunwoo breathe out a sigh of relief. 

" we're still on camera guys, " jacob meeks out, making both the boys in the call jumped in surprise. 

" i- "

" hi everyone, i'm sunu! " sunwoo greets, doing his best to wave despite the shaky hands. 

" oh my god, he's the cutest, " haknyeon cooes, before he was face to face with everyone through the phone screen. 

  
it was currently eight pm and sunwoo was waiting by the convenience store down his apartment area. hiding his hand further under the sweater paws of his hoodie, he typed away into his phone, replying to his best friend. 

_mina_ <3 : you mean to tell me you've been talking to eric, _THE_ , eric sohn for a whole four months and you didn't know??!! 

_woo_ : you asshole, don't make me sound so stupid 

_mina_ <3 : you are tho 

_woo_ : you retarded cow 

_woo_ : bye i'm leaving you 

_mina_ <3 : no don't 

_mina_ <3 : sunwoo? 

_mina_ <3 : kim sunwoo??!! 

_mina_ <3 : ugh 

  
sunwoo could feel the phone vibrating in his hold but he could care less for it because the boy of the conversation was standing right in front of him. 

all bundled up into a winter wear. 

" _sunu_? " he starts off, 

" sunwoo, it's sunwoo, " said boy corrects, cheeks blushing a red hue when the other _oh'ed_. 

" do you wanna come into my building? it's cold and you're not dressed warmly, " eric offers worriedly, hands instinctively reaching forward to hold the others. 

holding back a gasp, sunwoo swore he choked on his saliva. 

" wait are you _ok_ \- sorry that was too forward, " the idol realized, but his hand never left the fan's because how could he when fingers were interlocked together. 

" j-just hold my hand, and are you sure about going in? won't you get scolded? " 

" anything for you, " 

" _jae_! " 

" sorry! " 

  
just as he stepped foot inside cre. ker building, he was greeted by a surge of warmth that he wholeheartedly embraced. 

eric and he had changed from interlocking fingers to pinky because of how sunwoo was sweating too much through his palm. 

despite it being 20°C outside. 

" do you want any tea? " eric asked as he brought sunwoo to a pantry nearby, gesturing for the boy to take a seat at the booth nearby. 

" yes please, do you mind making it with milk? " he asked, earning an affirmative nod from the other. 

as he waits for the other to be done making the warm beverages, sunwoo took a glance around. 

the hallway next to the pantry had a whole row of framed pictures of idols under the entertainment. 

and he couldn't help but smile proudly at how the boyz were framed in gold with multiple drawn stars around it. 

though they've been an idol group for almost two years, the _doodles_ still show the _youth_ they're growing in. 

" here's your tea, sun, " eric says softly, before placing a yellow mug in front of him. 

" and i guess we should start talking, " he continues earning an appreciative smile from the other. 

_well, here's go nothing._

  
" you mean to tell me my dad _teamed up_ with you? " sunwoo gasped, his cheeks now a deep shade of red. 

" yeah? " eric had meant it to be a confident answer but the sudden sentence that was uttered with what sounds like betrayal made him backtrack. 

" _sohn youngjae_! " the fan screamed, immediately screaming into the palms of his hand, feet stomping against the ground. 

" i'm gonna _kill_ you, " 

and that was all it took for eric to stand and run away, footsteps echoing behind him. 

  
the door to the practice room slammed open, making the occupants jumped in surprise, especially more when eric ran to hide behind hyunjae who was busy eating. 

" it didn't go well? " sangyeon ask amused, 

" no- " 

" eric, there's a boy waiting outside for you!" hyunjoon shouts as he enters the room, haknyeon in toll. 

when the two boys see the state of the youngest member, they both burst into laughter, almost knocking heads together. 

and that caused a domino effect because soon after, almost every one in the room was laughing or either giggling. 

" hyung, this is not funny! " eric groans, leaning his forehead on hyunjae's. 

" just bring that poor boy in, " jacob says, urging kevin who is the nearest to the door to do so. 

  
sunwoo didn't know what to _expect_ when he saw eric enter a dance room, nor when he sees a few members of the boyz in it. 

truth to be told, he almost fell face-first into the ground when he realized he chased eric. in his company. where his idol group was. 

" uh- are you looking for _someone_? " he heard someone ask and before he could stop himself, he found himself face to face with the one and only _heo hyunjoon._

he knew he was trying to say something but he couldn't fathom why his mouth wasn't moving. 

" oh my god, _joon_! he's sunu! eric's _boyfriend_! " 

and why the hell didn't sunwoo realize haknyeon was standing behind hyunjoon all along. 

" eric, there's a boy waiting for you! " he heard the idol scream into the room before roars of laughter continue. 

and before he could grasp the situation, there was a gentle grip encircling his wrist, pulling him into the room. 

finding himself stuck in the middle of the room, he had no time to realize that an eric sohn was pushed forward to him and not a second later, the two of them were face to face. 

" i'm still mad at you, " sunwoo says, eyes cast downwards.

" i'm sorry i lied to you, " eric apologizes once more, 

" not that, i forgive you for that already. it's just- you made me _catch feelings_ for you, " the fan confesses, and he shut his eyes when he hears the gasp that filled the room. 

" oh, " 

" someone stab me, did eric just _oh'ed_ at a confession, " kevin yells, slapping his forehead. 

" OH! you like me?! " eric realizes,

" why are you so - yeah i _like_ you eric sohn, ever since our first call, " sunwoo deadpans, 

" that's cute because i happen to like you too, " the youngest adds, spreading his arms wide, gesturing for sunwoo to hug. 

" and you've been on my mind _ever since_ the concert, " he confesses, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, before planting a kiss to his head. 

sunwoo watch the boyz gave their ending ment through the small tv screen, a proud smile constantly etched on his lips. 

as the lights on the stage dimmed out, he turned to flip through the pages of his notes, humming a soft melody. 

and not even a few minutes later, his vision went black and he felt a presence on his shoulder. 

" guess _who_ , " 

" a clown, " sunwoo answered, giggling afterward when he felt a playful pinch to his cheeks. 

just as the hands covering his vision moved, he spins in his chair, throwing arms around the owner's shoulder as he was pulled up to a standing position. 

" hi there, " eric whispers, hiding his face into the crook of sunwoo's neck. 

" hi jae _hyung_ , " sunwoo greeted hyunjae who was behind the boy's back, earning a poke to his side. 

one poke turns to _two_ and soon later, the boy found himself in a tickle fight with eric. and as the two played with one another, the rest of the members could only watch them _fondly_. 

  
" thank you for coming with us for today's stop, " eric says as they walked to their hotel room, one hand interlocked with sunwoo's while the other helped to carry the student's book bag. 

" no, _thank you_ for bringing me along. it must've cost a lot, " sunwoo replies, tapping the key card against the sensor, before turning the knob and opening it. 

closing the door afterward, he went to boil a kettle of water, as eric kept away his books, the low humming of melody being their companion. 

" i know we aren't official yet, but i'm really grateful you stayed by my side, " the idol says, as he rests his chin on sunwoo's shoulder, looking at their reflection in the mirror. 

" i could say the same too, " 

_" thank you jae, "_


End file.
